


Room Mates

by Sweet_Heartz23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23
Relationships: Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The begining

A girl with blonde hair sat in a corner booth of a small cafe on the campus of New York University trying not bash her head on the table. Another blonde and a brunette sat across from her, the brunette placing her hand under the girls forehead sipping her coffee. Molly looked up at Vaggie and Charlie and whined. Molly had gotten a call from her dad about finding a roommate for her apartment, even thought her dad owned it he wanted to install in his daughter about paying rent which Molly didn't mind but her recent roommate Cherri decided to get herself kicked out of school and off the campus by sleeping with one of the teachers. 

"I still can't believe she did that you, so gross ugh..." said Vaggie. "What a slut" she said taking a sip of her coffee. Charlie sighed. 

"have you at least gotten any e-mails Mol? I mean you put flyers up all over the campus" said Charlie. Molly nodded. 

"well..a few but there all creepy look" said Molly turning her laptop around to show the girls. Charlie and Vaggie scanned them, one was about feet that was disgusting, the other were all about just having sex with Molly. Charlie sighed and shook her head and turned her laptop back to her. 

"We will find you someone don't worry Mol!" said Charlie, "I can feel it that there is someone out there!"

"I admire your optimism Charlie but the semester is already half over for this year if I don't find someone SOON i'm going to go have to go home and commute in each day which is a mess..i'm doomed" said Molly. Charlie looked deep in thought her phoned buzzed and realized she was late for class and got up grabbing Vaggie and running for the door. 

"DON'T WORRY I'M ON THIS!" yelled Charlie, Vaggie nodded and followed. Molly sighed and waved back. 

xxxxxxx

Charlie sat in her business course trying to figure it out, she didn't hear when the teacher told them to get into pairs for the assignment. Charlie looked up and Husk had come and sat down beside her and she looked at him. 

"hey kid" said Husk opening his book. Charlie had gotten to know him being in the same class and with assignments as well. "you look lost in thought"

"huh..oh yea my friend is looking for a roommate shes in a tight spot" said Charlie. 

"yea Al left to go back to New Orleans so i'm out a place." said Husk, suddenly the blonde was to close for comfort her eyes wide, Husk leaned back in his chair. "what the heck!"

"same with my friend! oh my god this is perfect! I have to tell her" said Charlie taking out her phone. Husk leaned over her shoulder and looked at some of her pictures. Charlie noticed and showed him a picture of Molly. 

"her? i'v seen her putting flyers all over the place" 

"Yeah Molly's great shes in the nursing department, you will like her. Just as her appointed best friend don't be a creep ok?" asked Charlie. Husk smirked. 

"don't worry, i'll shoot her a text later" he said taking the number from Charlie. 

xxxxx

After class husked sat down and typed in her number into his phone. 

Husk: Hey so...uh..i'm Husk. Charlie gave me your number and saying you were looking for a roommate? 

The blue bubble came up. 

Molly: Hi there! yes I am and I'm actually really surprised she found someone lol, if you have time to meetup at the local  
coffee shop near the bookstore that would be great. 

Husk: My class just ended i'll head over. 

Molly: Perfect thank you. T_T

Husk laughed at the emoji. 

Husk: do I need to bring a resume to make sure i'm the perfect fit?

He saw the blue bubble hover for a moment, then fade then come back. 

Molly: Don't need to be a sarcastic ass, see you soon <3" 

Husk laughed and headed over .

He walked into the cafe and saw her sitting down in a booth, He blushed a bit she was alot prettier then the picture Charlie had showed him and she was dressed in her scrubs. Husk stopped at the table and Molly looked up from her phone. 

"Hey there" he said. Molly looked up at him and smiled, he was very handsome he had black hair, dark skin and hazel eyes that were almost yellow. 

Husk slid into the chair across from her. 

"So...what does being your roommate entail." he asked cheekily 

"Jesus you make it sound like its a death sentence, well just to help with rent and cook meals I guess, i'm not going to give you a curfew but if you hookup keep it at there place and also don't bother me when i'm studying" said Molly. Husk chuckled. 

"Ok..but just letting you know the only one I wanna do that with is you" 

"seriously ..." said Molly giving him a death look. 

"I kid!" laughed Husk. Molly sighed and looked at her drink and took a sip. 

"Ok i'll bite, hello Roomie" she said looking up at him.


	2. Pizza night

The following week Husk had moved all his stuff from Al's apartment into Molly's. He didn't have much stuff and didn't need a bed considering there was already one in the room he just had a box of clothing and a few other things. He set the box down and looked around it was nice alot of space and a desk in the corner for doing his homework or the assignments he kept forgetting to do, he shook his head and walked out into the hallway there was a bathroom, the living room was a good size and a island sat in front of the kitchen with bar stools, it was a pretty nice place. He heard the door open and Molly came in and took off her shoes with a grunt. Husk walked over and stood in the hallway. 

"long day?" he asked taking her backpack for her almost dropping it. "whats in here?" he looked surprised. Molly stretched and rub'd her face. 

"prof didn't show so we had a sub, sub didn't know what she was doing and in that bag is three text books, my binder and my laptop" she said yawning. Husk sighed and placed it down gently. 

"you get everything moved?" asked Molly walking into the kitchen to get some water Husk followed and watched her down the glass of water. 

"yea..I didn't have a lot to begin with, thanks by the way" he said avoiding her eyes and rubbing the back of his head. Molly smiled. Husk blushed.

"of course if you hadn't moved in I would have had to go home" she said. Husk sat on the counter. 

"home?" he asked. 

"well back into the city to live in my apartment there, and commute in the subway sucks at night and with this course load I would probably miss the last train" she said. "dad was saying if I didn't find someone... and yet here you are" she giggled. 

"Oh so i'm only here for conveyance?" asked Husk teasingly. Molly smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"well...your better then my last roommate... . Lets order something since I have nothing to make for dinner" said Molly. Husk nodded. 

The two settled on pizza and ordered it. They got there drinks and pizza and went to sit on the couch and Molly turned on the tv. As husk turned his head to ask her something Molly was fast asleep, her head resting against it. He felt his phone vibrate and saw that Charlie had texted him. 

Husk: just saw this now.

Charlie: how did the move go, what are you up to?

Husk: it went fine me and Molly just finished dinner, and she's asleep beside me

Charlie: ........you two should date ;) 

Husk: good night Charlie talk to you later.

Husk groaned was he starting to get feelings for her already. He saw her stir and sit up stretching some of her stomach was exposed and Husk averted his eyes. 

"How long was I out for?" she asked in a tired voice. 

"a good hour I think you should get some sleep" he said. Molly nodded and stood up stumbling a bit but catching herself and headed down the hall to her room. 

"good night Husk" she said closing her door. 

"night Mol-Molly" he said. 

He never had feelings for anyone but I think fate was telling him overwise. 

"Well Shit.." he said mumbling with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo things are getting interesting ! 
> 
> R&R!!


	3. Facts of Life

It was chaotic it had started exam month every students worse nightmare luckily it only lasted for a week and then they got a long break. Husk barely saw Molly and the other way around with being on different schedules. Husk came back and opened the door to the apartment, while he took off his shoes he noticed a pair of night black heeled boots, now Molly wasn't the type to wear such shoes her's were normally flats or her runners. He walked into the kitchen to see a pale blonde haired guy standing in the kitchen in his boxers eating a piece of toast. Husk raised a eyebrow and looked at him. 

"who the fuck are you ?" he asked molly always kept the door locked. The blonde looked up at him and grinned and bit into the toast.

"you must be Mol's roommate, not to bad looking. " said Angel. Husk groaned "my name is Angel, Mol's my sister"

"I didn't know she had family..but first how the hell did you get in" 

"I met up with her and she gave me a spare" he said waving it around. Just then they heard the door open and Molly came in with her arms full groceries and Angel hurried over to help her. "oh hey your home" said Molly looking up and smiling. "and your two met" she looked up and down at her brother and sighed. "go get dressed" 

"but Mol.." he whined.

"please Angel..go" she said pointing to her bed room. He smiled and went to get changed. After the door was closed Husk walked over and helped her put things away, why was he agitated that she didn't tell him. 

"So I didn't know you had family" said Husk, Molly stopped. 

"it's not something I really share, only with close friends like Charlie and Vaggie" she said as she turned to face him, she looked guilty? he sighed he felt like a asshole.

Angel came out and heard them talking, he frowned maybe coming here was a bad idea. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. 

"I'm a sex worker Husky" said Angel point blank. Molly nodded and Husk looked confused. "i'm a embarrassment to my family" he said dryly. 

"You are not " said Molly looked at Angel. He smiled a bit. Husk coughed. 

"well I just learned alot about you in fifty seconds" he said taking a sip of his whiskey, Angel laughed. He scooted closer to husk and winked. 

"wanna get to know more??" he flirted and Husk gave him a annoyed look and rolled his eyes while Molly laughed and made dinner. 

The three sat around eating later Molly told them she was going to bed and they both said goodnight. Husk walked over and started doing the dishes with Angel sitting on the counter. He had watched the two interact over dinner and he was certain the two had at least something going on. 

"soooo whats going on between you and my sis?" Husk nearly choked. 

"n-nothing we are just friends."

"please ! i saw how you two were glancing at each other, as her older brother I deem you ok to date her, but I guess you have to get Arron's blessing to" said Angel tapping his cheek in thought. Husk groaned. 

"Dishes are done, I got a early morning so i'm going to bed" he said. 

"hey were do I sleep"

"Couch, I guess your going to be staying here with us for a bit. Why are you here anyway?" he asked. Angels smile turned into a frown and he walked away from Husk. He watched and saw the boy flop down and ignore him. Husk shrugged and walked into his room and got into bed, this was going to be a long semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the plot thickens! sorry for the wait everyone I had no creative idea's in my brain with the quarantine I just didn't feel like writing but I promise it's going to get interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins either the start of a blooming romance, or Molly wanting to rip his head off XD 
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
